The Fracture In Time
by HotZizzlinSexSirens
Summary: [HanaRu][Nanami,Chesca&Kanon's fic]A love…a curse…and lifetimes of separation… A love that’s lost in time and the smallest chance of getting it back together…A story about losing a soul mate,and finding again in the most unexpected way possible.


**We don't owe Slam Dunk. That's by Take… Takehi… what's his name? Oh crap, I forgot (nanami, stupid as usual) Understood? Good. ^_^  
  
****nanami:***jumps up and down* ;P One little thought: I totally suck in making prologues, so thank God for Chesca. ^_^ Anyway, I'm not going to tolerate flames, curses, death threats, blah blah… So don't read this if you don't like yaoi unless you're stupid. Oh, but if you like yaoi then by all means, please continue. ^_^ This is dedicated to all the people in SDBC, FFnet, and to my two imotous. ^_^  
  
****chescaOtaku:** hiya!!! this is the prologue as promised!! you see... Hama is Hanamichi in the future (that's the purpose of emphasizing his red hair) and Mikaele is our dear Kitsune in the future (again, the emphasis of his (or her in this case) black hair and eyes tell is so...) and Harima...well...i guess you better decipher that person in the future!! ^_^ anywayz..hope you'll like reading it!! there's more to come! ^_^ We'll try our best in making this fic as great as it can be. ^^; And, please review!! ^_^  
  
****nanami again:** Kanon said she won't comment for a while, so I'm going to take her spot in the author's notes and say: WE ARE HOT, WE ARE SEXY!!! WHO-HOOO!  
  
**chesca and kanon:***bashes nanami in the head*  
  
**nanami:** Itaiiiiii…*unconscious on the floor*  
  
  
3004 B.C.  
Nurumbia  
  
The once massive, clear blue sky that enveloped the entire Kingdom of Nurumbia was suddenly darkened and little by little, rain droplets poured down, staining the fertile soil, green grasses and some crops ready for harvest. Soon, the rain droplets turned into heavy ones, traveling down mercilessly and pierced the grounds like tiny silver needles. The sky began to roar with thunder and occasional lightning struck down in forms of long, ostensibly powerful electrical currents. The immense, green plain was soon covered with thick fog, making it impossible for the naked eyes to see other elements of the mysterious nature and the wind started to blow with great intensity in every direction.  
  
Yet, three creatures seemed oblivious to the cry of nature that particular afternoon. One tall man, in his mid-twenties was in a fighting stance and stood protectively in front of his frightened, raven-haired lover. His wet red locks covered the side of his face and his clothes were totally drenched. But he didn't mind. He was doing this for his lover, after all. Hama Asurbantipaz, the prince of Nurumbia and the possessor of the great sword Urmim, darted his eyes sharply to the evil sorceress in front of them, Harima. Earlier that day, Harima appeared from nowhere and almost succeeded in taking away Mikaele, the daughter of the divine and feared deity, Azer. Hama, sensing this, had come immediately in his lover's rescue and dared Harima to fight him instead. It was then that Harima realized how much Hama loved Mikaele. Hama's eyes spoke of love eternal… a kind of love motivated him to do anything for her. No matter the cost… even if it would mean giving up his own _life._   
  
"My dear Hama, why are you doing this to me? We're supposed to be together!! Stop protecting her and just go with me!" Harima pleaded.   
  
Ever since the evil sorceress had set her eyes upon the handsome, fearless prince, she swore that Hama would be hers and no one would ever take him away from her. So when she heard from her messenger that Hama fell in love with the deity's daughter, she was, to a great extent, angered, deeply envious and determined to erase the beauty from Hama's life._ Forever_. But she was wrong. The job was harder than it seemed, for aside from being the prince's fiancée, Mikaele also possessed divine powers that made her a formidable opponent and competitor. So she vanished and went to the Underworld for two years and trained herself more.   
  
"I am not going with you. _Ever_. Now die!!" Hama charged forward with his sword, ready to impale it to the sorceress. Yet, when he got nearer to his target, Harima vanished in a split second and appeared at the back of Mikaele. "Do you really think you could vanquish me that easily, my handsome young man? Hmmm…now look what I would do to her…." Harima stated evilly. Low, fiendish chuckle was heard and in a few moments, a green light surrounded her hand and pointed towards Mikaele. The latter turned back and her sapphire eyes widened into its natural limits as she realized it was too late. Her powers weren't enough to block the sorceress' power so all she could do was to watch with horror as the green light turned into thick, electrical rods and wrapped her delicate body ferociously. She cried in pain and collapsed into the ground.   
  
"Mikaele!!!!!" Hama shouted. He ran towards her and tried to touch her, but the green light and aura that enveloped the female's body shoved him meters away.   
  
"Now, now, Honey…see how powerful I am than before? But don't you worry…she's not dead yet. There's still a chance to save her thought…but on one condition…"   
  
"Damn it! Just let her go!!" Hama shouted. His body was cut all over and his clothes were soaked with mud. Urmim was also thrown away, leaving him somewhat defenseless.   
  
"Only if you agree on my condition, my prince." Harima said, grinning evilly.   
  
Hama cursed under his breath and asked her, "What's the condition?"   
  
"You…shall marry me."   
  
"Never!! I'd rather die!!"   
  
Then, Mikaele opened her eyes and called her lover's name weakly. She sat up painfully and tried to free herself from the rod wrapped in her body, but was unsuccessful. When she saw Harima advancing to Hama and when she started to touch his face maniacally, Mikaele screamed with all her might, "I can't believe you! You are indeed… the most heartless hag… there is on this planet!"  
  
"Why thank you, dear Lady," Harima turned to her direction and smiled wickedly. "And because I am indeed the heartless hag you speak of, let me give you a taste of exactly how evil I am!" She raised her hands in the air, and a bolt of lighting struck Mikaele, much to Hama's dreadfulness.  
  
Mikaele screamed in pure agony and fell on the stained soil once more, still surrounded with the lighting field of magic that Harima had cast.  
  
"You…witch!"   
  
Urmim seemed to have felt the angst, grief and devastation of his master and suddenly moved by itself, surrounded by a yellow light and soon found itself in the hands of the possessor. Hama charged towards her, swung his sword down, and stabbed Harima straight into her stomach. Yet, after a few moments, red light appeared around her, and was able to take out the impaled sword out of her body. Hama's eyes widened in horror and the sorceress began laughing diabolically.  
  
"Don't think you'll get away this time, lover boy…" She flashed him a scheming smile. "If I can't have you, well then, neither would she, or neither would any other living soul that walks in this world."  
  
With that, her entire body once again started glowing in a red, bright light. Hama tried to jump away from her range but he couldn't move.  
  
"What the—" He began.  
  
She laughed cruelly. "You'll never escape my curse now!" She told him. "But oops! Silly me, I'm going to disappear along with you… but not forever, if Mikaele would kindly cast that little counter attack…" She said it so casually as if she were talking about some little game. "And oh, too bad she's out cold now…but I'm sure she would, right, Hama dear? Knowing your little hopelessly-in-love lady…"  
  
Hama only muttered a curse and spat at her face.   
  
"Hmph! Pretty stubborn, are we?" Harima seemed to be losing patience. "Then take this, redhead!" The same magic field of red and blue lightning engulfed Hama. His body contracted painfully, blood seemed to ooze out and all his energy left was taken out. He felt nothing but pain and his vision was beginning to turn black. Yet, before his eyes totally closed, he never failed to utter one word that made his life worth living.   
  
"M..m…ika..ele…"   
  
Then he sighed and welcomed that darkness that awaited him.  
  
**To be continued...**


End file.
